Caught in a Trench
by ares madona
Summary: Regina and Emma have been sneaking around for a while, but what happens when an unexpected visit from the mayor almost blows their cover and the unsuspecting sheriff is left to pay the price? Read and find out.


To Regina's annoyance Emma still hadn't moved out of her parent's loft, but it had been a few days since they had been together so she decided to plan a little visit. Being the mayor, she knew everything that went on in the town which made it easier to sneak around with the sheriff. However, she still relied on Emma for the schedules of her parents and trusted her to make sure they wouldn't be found out- at least not by those two idiots.

Pulling her sleek Mercedes around the side of the apartment building, out of plain sight, Regina parked and took a deep breath. The last time she had heard from the blonde was the night before when she had mentioned doing some work around the apartment the following day. The mayor didn't understand why Emma was investing more of herself into the small home when, in the older woman's opinion, she should instead be focusing on moving out, but she had learned not to press the matter with her lover. With a small shake of her head, Regina decided the blonde could use a quick _break_ from whatever manual labor her parents probably had her doing and got out of the car.

Regina pulled her black trench coat tighter around her figure as she ascended the flight of stairs up to the apartment. The bottom of the black coat brushed against her bare legs and she bit her lip knowing that Emma would thoroughly enjoy this surprise. After all, the mayor had nothing underneath but the blonde's favorite set of lingerie.

Feeling sexy and empowered, Regina finally made it up to the door and knocked delicately on the chipped wood. After a few moments with no response, the brunette lifted her fist to knock once more when the door swung open to reveal two confused faces- neither of which belonged to her blonde lover.

"Mayor Mills, what are you doing here?"

In that moment Regina was grateful for all her years in a position of power and propriety that allowed her to master the art of controlling her facial features in terribly uncomfortable situations, much like the one she was in now. While she remained composed on the outside, the brunette was inwardly cursing herself- and her blonde lover by default.

"Mary Margaret, David.." Regina greeted with forced politeness as she looked between matching pairs of confused blue-green eyes. "I actually came looking for your daughter; she told me she'd be around the apartment today."

When she saw the mixture of confusion and concern seeping into the Charmings' faces, she decided to stretch the truth a bit for the sake of her dignity. After all, she still had a powerful and intimidating reputation to uphold and, so far, none of her impromptu meetings with the sheriff had been witnessed by the public eye. She couldn't slip up now.

"I had some concerns that I hoped to get her opinion on, as Sheriff, but seeing as she isn't in, I'll just catch her at the station another day. Enjoy your afternoon." Regina briskly turned on her heel before the couple could question her further and headed for the stairs. The fact that she had merely a delicate set of lingerie on beneath her black coat had been burning at the front of her consciousness and she couldn't stand to be under the scrutiny of the Charmings for another moment.

As she descended the stairs of the old apartment building with frustrated and flustered muttering, the brunette registered the sound of the door opening at the entrance. When she looked up she saw a familiar blonde fumbling at the door with arms full of brown paper bags stamped with the logo of Marco's hardware shop.

Smirking softly, Regina cleared the final few steps and approached the door quietly. Once Emma made it through- not without a string of muttered curses- she grabbed her arm and dragged her behind the first set of stairs.

"For a sheriff you're very easily caught unawares, maybe I should consider finding you a replacement."

"What the- Regina?" Emma stuttered, completely disoriented now that her bags were at her feet and she was pinned against the wall by a feminine figure.

"Indeed, Miss Swan. You know, I'm sure Graham wouldn't mind having his job back; especially if he found out about the secret visits the mayor had planned for him. I believe he certainly wouldn't mind making himself available." Regina purred, an aloof look on her face as her hips pressed against the blonde's.

Clenching her jaw, Emma gripped the infuriating woman's hips possessively. "I don't know what you're talking about but Graham can stay out of it."

Regina didn't miss a beat before she continued dramatically. "Imagine my distaste when I showed up to where a certain blonde told me she'd be- and with a pleasant surprise in mind for her- but was instead greeted by her parents." Regina _tsk'd_ as she tilted her head to the side, running a delicate hand down her neck before tugging teasingly at the neckline of her coat to expose obviously bare flesh.

"It's truly a shame she won't be able to properly receive her well thought out and carefully wrapped gift." The brunette sighed, taking a step back from the intrigued sheriff with a slight pout.

Catching on to what her lover was implying with this "gift", Emma looped her fingers through the knot holding the brunette's coat closed, preventing her from putting too much distance between them. The blonde was highly aware that the two of them hadn't been intimate for the better part of the week and she felt her body eagerly reacting to the teasing purr of Regina voice, and more importantly the obvious intention behind them.

"Who's to say she can't still have it? Especially if the mayor went through so much trouble.." Emma played along, locking her darkening eyes with Regina's.

"Well you see, I'm not quite sure she deserves it especially after leading me, the generous hardworking mayor, astray. I was almost caught by my lover's parents after all. Had she been more specific in her whereabouts then all could've gone smoothly." Regina said, twisting the blame with sultry playfulness lacing her voice while she felt Emma's fingers toying with the rapidly loosening knot.

With a final twist of the blonde's fingers, the thick knot came undone and she slipped her hands up to grab both sides of the black fabric.

"Well in that case.." Emma looked into the brunette's glittering eyes with a small smirk as she slowly parted the fabric, exposing her favorite pattern of dark lace that fit spectacularly on her lover's figure. "How can she make it up to you?"

Regina smirked and leaned her face close to Emma's, their noses almost brushing as her lover's hands began to caress her bare flesh. After giving a playful, contemplative hum that granted pale hands a few more indulgent seconds to explore the exposed figure, the confident and scarcely dressed woman gave her answer in a husked whisper.

"She can start by getting on her knees."

* * *

 **Hi there, I hope you enjoyed the read! This is the first story I've put out there to be read- not to say that it's the first thing I've written, but it's playful and fun and seemed like a good one to start off with. That being said, I'd really appreciate some feedback so if you can spare the time, a review would be lovely.**  
 **If I find that enough people desire a continuation (and I get to the point where I'm comfortable publicly posting smut) I might work on an additional chapter, but for now this little story will remain a one-shot.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, and don't forget to review! (:**

 **~am**


End file.
